


What Scott gave them.

by scarlettletterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Leaves, Don't freak out, Fluff and Angst, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is gone. Scott told him. And Stiles is at the loft, and the loft is empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Scott gave them.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/gifts).



> come say hi on [tumblr](http://pfudorqueen.tumblr.com)
> 
> Disclaimer : These characters belong to MTV and Jeff Davis ; I do not own any TW character or material

Stiles bursts through the door of Derek's loft. His heart is beating so fast in his chest that for a minute he's pretty sure you can actually see it through his shirt, and his skin, and, you know, his  _rib cage_! 

"DEREK!"

There's no answer. The lights are all off. The loft is empty. Derek is really gone.

There's tears in Stiles' eyes when he slumps against the heavy door, and his breath is caught in his throat. Scott was right, then. Derek did leave. And he left without saying goodbye. He left without a word, without an explanation, without a glance backward. He left without saying anything to  _Stiles_.

The teenager feels claustrophobic, and hides his eyes behind his trembling hand. Derek left. Derek freaking left. He  _left him_! And he didn't... he didn't even have time to...

There's a sob that echoes through the night, and Stiles realizes suddenly that it's his. He's crying against the door-frame, big, ugly sobs shaking his body. He feels on the verge of a panic attack, but the sobs are hurting his chest and his throat so much that the pain keeps him from it. Derek is gone, and he's never gonna see him again. He's never gonna be able to tell him, to tell him that...

 

\----

_(flashback)_

"Do you ever think of going back? To...to New York?"

"Why do you want to know Stiles?"

"It's...nothing just... I saw your computer, okay? You were looking at flights to New York. And... And I get it, you know... I'd understand if... if you wanted to leave. Because of...of everything."  _Because of what I have done. Because your beta died. Because this is Beacon Hills, it must be killing you on the inside, just like the library kills me when I walk in front of it._

"Maybe."

 

\----

Stiles' crying face is pretty ugly. But there's no one around to see it.

 

\----

_(flashback)_

"Derek Anthony Hale, don't you dare die on me, I swear to God..."

Stiles was bleeding through his favorite shirt. He had scratches on his face, on his arms, his jeans were torn, and he was limping. But Derek was even worse.

Stiles was holding the werewolf as good as he could, but damn he was heavy okay, and Stiles was not that muscular. Sure, lacrosse and constantly running from weird creatures had help him develop new arm and leg muscles, but Derek was  _dead-heavy._  Or soon-to-be-dead-heavy if the human didn't manage to take him to Deaton's.

"Freaking vampires..." the human mumbled under his breath as he let the werewolf fall on the backseat of his beloved Jeep. He cursed a bit -because, really? vampires?- and got into the driver seat. "Come on baby...come on, you can do this!"

The Jeep had been capricious for the last two days, but now was not the time for her to act like an offended lady! There was a potentially dead dangerous werewolf there. "Come on come on com... yes!" Stiles ended up purring, when the engine rumbled. "I love you!" The human exclaimed as he hit the brakes.

"Okay, okay Derek stay with me okay? We'll be at Deaton in no time, and he's gonna patch you up! Everything will be just fine!"

Stiles' heart was going crazy in his chest, and he was trying really hard not to let the panic take control over him. He needed to get Derek to Deaton, because... because he couldn't lose him too, okay? It had been too much, everything, Erica, Boyd, Allison, his mom, he just couldn't see people die anymore, that was too much, too fucking much, and he was just not gonna let this stupid grumpy werewolf die on him.

"Please... Please Derek, hold on...I can't do this without you...Please..."

He had tears in his eyes.  _Please, I love you, don't leave me. Please, please God, don't take him away from me._

\----

 

Stiles had promised himself than he would tell Derek, he would tell him when he was awake. He would tell him that he loved him, he would probably yell at him also, something like :  _Don't you ever do that to me again!_ maybe like in the movies. And then he would kiss Derek. And Derek would kiss him back because Stiles  _knew_ okay! Stiles knew how Derek looked at him sometimes, when he thought no one was looking.

He looked at him the same way his dad looked at his mom. The same way his mom looked at his dad. The same way Stiles looked at him.

So, yeah. Stiles was gonna be the bigger man, and help the Sourwolf take his head off his ass.

 

But he never got the chance.

Because the next day, Scott had called, to tell him that Derek had left.

And now, Stiles is here, in Derek's loft, alone. And he is never gonna be able to tell him that he loves him, he loves him so much that sometimes it hurts to look at him, but it's also the best feeling in the world because it makes him feel warm, and happy, and it makes him smile.

He's never gonna be able to do it, because Derek is _gone._

And Stiles is crying on the floor, and doesn't even try to pretend, or hold the tears back, because he's alone anyway, he's always alone, he always has been, and he always will be. Because Derek's not here anymore.

 

His sobs echo through the empty loft, and his head is hurting, so he doesn't hear the feet on the stairs, the ruffling of leather, and the short and sharp intake of air behind him.

He feels the arms closing around him before he hears the soft voice in his ear, dominated by panic.

"Stiles, Stiles, are you okay, oh my god, please tell me what's going on, Stiles, Stiles!"

He feels large hand roaming his body, checking for injuries, like Derek did a million time before.

If Stiles was a wolf he probably could smell the panic emanating from Derek, the worry, the sadness. But Stiles is not a wolf, and he just feels the hands, and hears the soft, deep voice, and that's the same thing.

"De...der....dere..k...k..."

Maybe he's hallucinating, maybe it's a shapeshifter, the nogitsune coming back to play tricks on his mind, but Stiles just  _doesn't give a flying shit_ , he clings to Derek, hiding in between the werewolf's arms, as if he wants to disappear between them, and maybe he does, because this way, he'll always be with Derek.

"Stiles, please, please, tell me what's wrong...Please..."

And Stiles tries, but the words are stuck in his throat, and he just  _whimpers_ , and Derek tightens up his grip on the human.

"Please...please Stiles..."

 

And then, Stiles feels soft lips against his forehead, his temple, his cheekbone, his nose, and the soft scratch of Derek's beard against his soft skin.

"I thought...I thought you were gone. Sc...Scott said you were gone... and I... I..."

"Shhh... shhh, Stiles, I'm here, I'm here I promise, I'm not going anywhere..."

"I thought... I thought I  _lost you_ " Stiles breathes out, and that breaks Derek's hurt, because he never wants his boy to sound so sad, so broken.

"I'm here, I promise Stiles...I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here, always, I swear..."

And there's the lips again, against his nose, his cheekbone, his temple, and his forehead, and Stiles feels like he can breath, a little better.

"I love you."

 

Here, he said it. Finally. Because he doesn't think he can go another day without Derek knowing it, because he needs Derek to stay, and he needs Derek to know that he has a reason to stay. If he wants to. Because Stiles loves him.

 

Derek's heart is pounding in his chest, and for a second, he can't believe the words he hears. Stiles... Stiles loves him. Beautiful, smart, bright, luminescent, brave Stiles loves  _him_ , broken, sad, emotionally constipated Derek. It's...it's too much.

"I love you", the human says again, and Derek closes his eyes, heart fluttering.

"I love you too", the werewolf managed to croak after a beat, and suddenly all he can smell in the loft is happiness, joy, delight, and relief.

He finds himself with soft plush lips against his own, and finds that they fit perfectly.

Of course they would. It's Stiles. How could it have been otherwise.

 

Derek keeps hugging the human until his heart calms down and his sobs stop. And then he keeps hugging him, because he can.

"I thought you left...Scott... Scott called me, and he was panicked, and he said you left and..."

Derek's fingers run through Stiles hair as he makes soft soothing noises.

"I woke up in Deaton's office and...and you weren't here. And all I could think of was how you were bleeding last night and...and I had to find you... That's... that's what Scott meant when he said that I left. I called him because you weren't home, and I couldn't find you anywhere, and he told me you hang up on him...I...I thought you might be here."

Derek doesn't tell him that he  _hoped_ he was. Because that would mean that Stiles cared. That Stiles, thinking Derek had left, would come to his apartment to stop him.

 

"I'm going to kill Scott." Stile's voice is still a bit shaky, but at least, he's joking (because he has to be, right?).

"Mmm.." Derek only hums in Stiles' hair, rocking the boy on his laps. The ground is not very confortable, and his whole body is still hurting from the encounter with the vampires, but he would not trade his place, not for all the tea in China.

Because Scott may be the stupidest puppy ever (seriously, who says "Derek is gone! I can't find him anywhere!"), but he gave them  _this._

A rushed confession, a  ~~good~~ terrible scare. And the truth. And the future.

And a headache, but Derek will take care of it, because he would never let Stiles hurting.

Because Derek loves Stiles. And Stiles loves Derek. And they're not going anywhere.


End file.
